beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryu Flame
First Battles: Ryu Flame started beyblading at age 8 and wasnot very skilled at it, although he had a great beyblade spirit and had lots of bravery, courage. His first bey was handed down from his grandfather, known as Storm Orion, an attack and stamina bey. His first battle was just after he got his bey , he headed down to a local park where he saw his friends and alot of other kids blading, he rushed over to see what was happening, he watched as an older boy was smashing his conrads beys with his balance and attack beyblade, the Older boy said Boy: "Who's next, haha!" Ryu: "umm...ill go next" Boy: ""pfff, whatever kid, your as good as mine!" As ryu lifted his launcher and ripcourd for battle, they all chanted: "3...2...1...Let It Rip!" Storm Orion went flying tobattle, almost destroying the older childs bey, not long after they started, Ryu was already in the lead, left, right and centre the beyblades when all over the small arena. The older childs bey lost by an out of stadium attack, Boy: "no...no way?!" Ryu: "...i...won...i won my first battle!" Ryu was very happy from that moment, and rode home on his bike to tell his grandfather. Ryu: "grandfather! grandfather!" Grandfather: "what may it be Ryu?" Ryu: "i won my first battle with the beyblade you gave me!!" Grandfather: "oh boy!, congratulations meh boy, i will expect good things from you! The Tournament: When Ryu was 10 he entered a local tournament, held at "Crocodile Arena". It was a huge stadium with fans everywhere, as he stood by in the waiting rooms, he was so exited, him and three other people were watching the first match, as the whole cround screamed and cheered on for the bladers. When the comentator yelled, "next up its Ryu Flame with his Storm Orion, VS Mitchell Argo with his Poison Scorpio!". Ryu was pumped as ever and as soon as the door opened he ran out to see almost millions of fans cheering, he was abit nervous of course, but he was also confident. He walked over to the starting point, where Mitchell was waiting with his bey, "3...2...1...let it rip!" As the two blades when storming to the arena, it was an instant clash, Orion was attacking fiercely but Scorpio was very powerful, when Mitchell yelled his special move "Tail Sting of Toxen!" Ryu was shocked, he had not known orions special move, the best he could do was try and escape the attack. Orion was very fast so he could escape the first blast, but the second blast of Scorpio's special move got Orion head on, Orion went flying into the air, as orion fell back into the stadium, just staying balanced, Scorpio attacked. As scorpio was heading straight for Orion, Orion started to glow. Ryu: "wha?!" Mitchell: "Whats going on?!" Orion then let out a firey pulse along the ground, it went to the tip of the stadium and came back, this time, Scorpio started losing balance and was almost out of spin power, suddenly Orion gained extra spin power and balance, Orion then lent some of its power to Ryu Ryu: "Gaahh!, yes! now, orion, special move, Storm String of Fire!" As Orion started glowing brighter orange by the second, it charged leaving somewhat of an orage fire line from where it had been, it then hit Scorpio with all its might, Scorpio went flying from the arena and smashed into the ground. After all the smoke from the blast cleared, Orion was spinning in the middle of the Stadium alone...Cheers broke out everywhere,the comentatior exclaimed Comentator:"i cannot belive it!, Storm Orion has won the battle, and will be advancing to the Semi-Finals, along with, Shun Domoganne, Caleb Webber, and Ginka Hagane!" Ryu: Ginka Hagane?...The world champion!? oh man, this will be hard...but with Orions new ability, he will have a tough time beating me!" Ryu then walked back into the waiting rooms, happy that he his advancing. The Tournament Part 2: a few days had past since Ryu advanced to the semi-finals, he has been training hard and has almost mastered Orion's powers. When it was time for the semi-finals to begin, he was ready as ever, he walked through the gates and rushed into the waiting rooms, to find Ginka there, Ryu: "...oh jeez...its actually him...Ginka Hagane...i hope i dont embarris myself" Ginka: "embarris yourself for what pal? haha!" Ryu: "oh!, its actually you,haha, sorry, im kinda nervous, i mean i am versing you soon" Ginka: "well what makes you think that you will get past those guys, they seem pretty tough.." Ryu: "oh trust me, im tough as well" Ginka: "well, good luck pal, see ya out their!" as Ryu had a happy grin on his face. They all walked out onto the arena, to see a huge stadium, built for many,but only used for four. they all took their places, Ryu thought to himself 'i hope i can do this...' before he launched, the four bladers yelled along with the croud "3...2..1. Let It Rip!!" as soon as they all sent their BeyBlades out Ginka was almost destroying the other three, Ryu was only just hanging in there, Shun yelled "come on Gravity Serpent, special move, Gravitational Crunch!" as Shun's Gravity Serpent sprung up in the air and crunched into the ground on the way back down, Caleb was shocked, Calebs bey was smashed into pieces, only seconds into the competition, Ginka also used his special move Super Cosmic Nova, Shun and Ryu's bey went flying, Shuns bey was just about to fall out of the stadium, and Ryu was in the air, in this exact moment, Ryu finished it with his special move Storm String of Fire, taking away a fair amount of Pegasus' spin power, and filling Orion's spin power, because of this special move, Orion gained a small fraction of the star fragment, although, Ryu and Ginka didnt realise it until later. after the smoke had clears, Pegasus and Orion were the last two beys in the stadium, meaning that they were the final two to advance to the grand final, Ryu: "i...i did it! Orion! Ginka: "wow kid, that is sure some beyblade you have their, very powerful" Ryu: "hehe thanks!, it was passed down from my grandfather, he said it was one of the first beyblades crafted, but i dont know how true that is" Ginka: "Hey, anything can be true, as long as you put your heart to it" As they both went to their homes for the rest of the week, until the finals. Later that night, when Ryu had fallen asleep cleaning orion, Orion started to glow blue, it then changed into Earth Orion, A a defence, attack and balance bey!, when Ryu woke up, he saw his bey had changed, and was shocked, he grabbed his bey, went outside and tested it, as he shot it from his bey, flames went everywhere, it destroyed most of his yard, he thought to himself, 'Ginka's bey Pegasus had the power of some star fragment thing...when i let off the flame pulse, it must not just have gotten its spin power, its must have gotten a fraction of the star fragment as well!' To the Finals!: After a few days,Ryu had trained hard with his new Orion, and was ready to Fight Ginka and his Pegasus.He got on his bike and rode to the final tournament arena, he walked into the prep rooms and made sure Orion was ready for battle. He Tightened his facebolt, Adjusted his spin track,Put Orion in his bey holder, grabbed his Launcher and put it in his back pocket holster, he walked out onto the filed with Ginka, and headed over to their places. As he put Orion on his launcher, Ginka noticed that Orion was Glowing Orange. As the croud yelled "3...2..1.Let It Rip!!!" Orion and Pegasus went flying, and Clashed head on even before they both landed in the stadium. the first attack was made by pegasus, an upper cut attack, Orion dodged the attack, and hit pegasus from the back, almost pushing him out of the stadium Ginka: "no pegasus!, get outta there buddy!" Ryu: "there is no hope Ginka, your as good as mine!" After those words, Ryu yelled "Alright Orion, lets show Ginka our new special move, Cursed Meteor of Flame!" after that sentance, Orion sprung in the air and started gathering pebbles from all around the stadium,like a magnet! as soon as Orion was covered with small rocks, the pebbles basically welded together to make a boulder, as soon as this happened, little lava spots appeared all over the boulder, and the whole thing eventually caught on fire, it then shot down straight at Pegasus, and hit it with all its power, Pegasus was only just hanging in there, but Ginka and the fans could not see, nor could Ryu, but he didnt need to, Orion was a heat seeking bey, it striked at Pegasus multiple times, but then, Ginka yelled his special move, "Pegaus, Cosmic Tornado!" Orion then went flying from the stadium, and fell right next to Ryu. Ryu: "what...i...i lost....." Ginka: "dont be upset pal, your bey still almost defeated pegasus, and im a legendary blader!, i was actually scared for a minute or two." Ryu: "legendary blader?..so its true!." Ginka: "thats right, im one of few who's beys were chosen by the star fragment, and i think, when you used your flame pulse, your might have gotten a-" Ryu: "fraction of it....i figured that out now...i would help but i dont think Orion is yet strong enough, and would not be worth you while, even if i have a small piece of the star fragment" Ginka: " haha!, its your move buddy, your choice if you wanna join us, well,i have to go, it was nice meeting you Ryu" Ryu: " and you as well Ginka." As they both shook hands, they both went there seperate ways, Ginka went with the others to find more legandary bladers, and Ryu went home, to his Grandfather. Train 'Till the end: When Ryu was 11-12 years old, he would not stop training. He would train day and night, to become the worlds best blader, one morning he woke up, walked down stairs to see police and emergency services, his eyes opened completly as he asked Ryu: "whats going on here?..." Officer: "...you might wanna sit down kid.." Ryu and the Police officer went into the lounge room and talked, Ryu's grandfather had died from a heart attack...Ryu was so upset, he couldnt even be around that house anymore, he set off from his home town and moved to america with a few of his friends, Beth & Jack. They moved to a small town and soon after, Ryu went down to a local blading Gym, he walked in and saw masamune, a powerful blader and a good friend of Ginka hagane. Ryu: "no way!, Masamune? Masamune: "uhh...hi? Ryu: "oh sorry, im Ryu, your good friends with Ginka, right?" Masamune: "yeah?...why do you know him as well?" Ryu: "lets just say he had a hard time battling with me.." Ryu walked over to a small bey stadium, where four other kids were blading at, ryu said "i'll take you all on..." the kids replied "haha, no way dude, but whatever, lets show him who's boss guys" they all let out their beys, instantly, Orion striked at all the other beyblades and all of them were out of the arena, exept Orion. Kids: "no way?, how did you?, holy moly!" Ryu: "its Earth Orion, and together i will be the strongest beyblader!" Masamune then walked over to that arena and in jealousy he said "ill beat this guy, no problem!, this is blitz striker, prepare yourself" "3 2 1 Let it rip!" Striker and Orion were battling so fierce that fire, and green flashes were going all over the place, when Masamune was about to yell his special move, the Gym Coach came out and yelled "MASAMUNE! what did i tell you about special movees inside the gym!!" the battle instantly stopped, so Masamune and Ryu decided to go get some ice cream. As they were talking about their bey's they heard beyblades crashing in an ally way, and children saying "no!, my beyblade!" they rushed over, dropping their ice-creams, they saw a much older blader destroying childrens bey's, Ryu felt horrble, so he slowly walked over and pulled up his bey Older kid: "whats this,you think you can stop my blade, haha!! bring it kid, and ya know what, i'll take on that kidin green as well....wait is that?, Masamune, well, i have myself a prize here, beating you will give me lots of bey points" Ryu/Masamune: "You ready Masamune?, As ever Ryu!" "Let it Rip!" the three bey's landed in the arena, Striker and Orion both smashed into the older childs bey,but somehow, his bey stayed in postion, it then pushed Striker and Orion back, when Orion was about to do his special move, to more bey's were shot in, Older kid: "lets go guys,this isnt worth it!" Ryu: "wha!" the older kid ran away with his gang, Masamune and Ryu helped the other kids get their bey's repaired, and helped them get abit better at beyblade. Later that day however, the older kid sent a note to Ryu saying his name was "Chris" and that he wanted to battle again, but this time, a Real battle... The battles only just Begun..: When Ryu got that letter he was filled with joy, even though this "Chris" was a mean blader, it was already fun the first time, Ryu and his friend Jack got on their bikes and rode to where they were to meet. they both arrived at the scene, it was an old building, now used for underground beyblading. They walked over to where the big croud was, so see that Chris had a new bey, Phantom Serpant, he ruched over to Ryu and instantly challenged him to a duel, Ryu accepted of course. "3...2..1. Let It Rip!" The bey's went shooting to the arena, Ryu was about to destroy serpant with one move, but only minutes into the battle, Chris yelled his special move "Paranormal Fusion Bite" Serpant went charging at Orion, Orion flew back and hit the wall of the stadium. Orion then came back around for a second strike, but Serpant just kept still, spinning in the middle of the stadium, Ryu: "no way!, Serpant seems to be a Defence and Stamina bey!, this is tough.." Chris: "hahahaha!" Chris then yelled, "bring your friend into this, like i care!" after that, jack ran up and shot his bey"blitz Pheonix" into the stadium. Orion and Pheonix were blasting at Serpant one by one, but nothing was happening, although after a few minutes, Ryu noticed that a simple uppercut attack could have done the job, but at a risk, Serpant had a sticky spin track,just like poison!, if an uppercut attack was done, the striking bey would have lost as well, but in this case, Ryu and Pheonix were both elements of fire,if they struck at the right time,they could quickly burn their way out of the poison spin track. Blitz Pheonix went for the attack,but missed, Serpant was very fast, and could quickly dodge an in-coming attack, this time however, Orion struck, serpant dodged again, but from behind came Pheonix, and Pheonix attacked him from the back. Serpant and Pheonix went flying, at this moment,Jack yelled his special move, "Burning wing of Flame" and quickly broke free and landed back into the stadium, Serpant however landed onto the ground next to Chris, Chris dropped and Ryu and Jack helped him up, Ryu: " you ok?" Chris: " get away from me!" Jack: "he was just trying to help!" Chris: "well maybe i dont need help!!" After that Chris ran away, Ryu and Jack were puzzled, but out of Chris' back pocket fell a flyer,it said "Beyblade tournament soon!, and winner gets a golden statue!" Ryu and Jack decided to enter, as they were very skilled, and new their would be alot of blader's their.. Category:Blader Category:WBBA